A Little Convincing
by Akai-Akegata
Summary: Kaoru finds out that his match making scheme has not had the intended effect on his brother. Now they try to mend each other's insecurities so they can move on. HikaruKaoru


**Disclaimer: **No twins for me.

**A Little Convincing**

"Kaoru?"

The twins had been hunched at their desks all afternoon finishing homework. Something in Hikaru's uncharacteristically timid voice made the younger twin stop and give his elder his full attention. "Haruhi told me that you are pretty calm when you're by yourself."

Kaoru laughed and spun around in his chair to face his brother, "Well, I supposed compared to you I am. Haruhi told me you practically crushed her when you were flailing in that net Halloween night. Anyone would look calm compared to that."

"I guess so…" Hikaru returned to his work quietly.

Hikaru's tone told Kaoru something was still wrong and he became serious once more, "Hikaru, what's up? You're acting weird."

"I was just wondering what you thought about it. It's not a big deal."

"There's more to it than that, I can tell. What's not a big deal?" Kaoru got up from his desk and stood over his brother's shoulder. He tried to get the other to look at him, but Hikaru stared adamantly at his paper.

"I was just reading too much into stuff I guess, it's nothing."

"Reading too much into what?" Kaoru knelt down beside his brother and rested a hand on his knee. He looked up into Hikaru's face searching earnestly, "Why don't you just tell me what's on you're mind?"

Hikaru lifted his head towards the wall and stared without really focusing. "Kaoru, do need me anymore?" That had been the last thing the Kaoru was expecting. "I mean, you just don't seem to want me around like you used to." Kaoru's open mouth tried to form words a couple times but his brain had not caught up yet.

"It's not just that. You asked Haruhi out during the summer. Then you got a cold and asked me to go, and I went, but I couldn't understand why you had asked her in the first place. We have never had an interest in girls, heck or anyone for that matter, and then all of the sudden…" The slight tremor in Hikaru's voice made Kaoru's eyes well up, "I began to wonder if you were trying to distance us and it scared me. I thought about it the whole time and even Haruhi noticed I was worried. So when Haruhi said that about you being really calm when you're alone I started to wonder again. I remember when we were little," he laughed, a little embarrassed, "we used to freak out whenever we separated and I kinda liked it because it let people know not to try to get in the way, but if you…"

Kaoru shook his head vigorously cutting his brother off, "This is my fault, I'm sorry Hikaru. You don't have to say anything else," Kaoru attached himself tightly around his older brother's waist and lay his head in his brother's lap. Hikaru was beginning to think he had said something wrong, when Kaoru took a deep breath and spoke again, "I admit to trying to distance us, but I would have never done it if I knew it was going to upset you. I saw how you looked at Haruhi. I set up that date so that you could have some time with her without me hanging around all the time. I thought it was best."

Hikaru sighed, "Since when do you decide these things on your own?" He slid off the chair so he was sitting on the floor with his brother and could comfortably wrap his arms around him. "God, I am so glad to hear that, you know? For awhile there I really thought you didn't want me around anymore."

"Me too, I guess we're just stupid, ne?"

"Yeah… but really Kaoru, I like Haruhi and all. I was glad that we there was really someone out there that could see us as individuals. But even though she is able to tell us apart, she'll never know us as well as we know each other. Nobody in the world would make me want to replace you. So cheer up and quit playing melancholy matchmaker behind the scenes." Hikaru's voice dropped a level quieter, "Because if you really paid attention you would see that I already have everything I could ever want right here."

"Arigato," Hikaru was right. Kaoru had been silly to think he should give up his other half to anyone, even someone as kind and wonderful and Haruhi. Relief became liquid drops that rolled down his cheeks.

"K-Kaoru! Daijobu! Please don't cry!"

Kaoru nuzzled his wet face into his brother's neck. "Baka, I'm really happy."

"Ano… so does this mean you do miss me when we're separated?" Hikaru asked hesitantly if not a bit abashed.

Kaoru laughed, "Of course I do! Just because I don't go thrashing about trying to squish people doesn't mean I don't still get on edgy when you're not around. It's just when I am alone I tend to get quiet and anxious. When I was stuck with the class prez, I probably talked the poor guy's ears off rambling about not wanting to affect the relationships in our family that Tono works so hard to preserve. When I'm alone I end up wondering what would happen if I should be without you someday, what I would I do if I had to let you go."

Kaoru was sure he was going to be comforted again but he backed away to look at Hikaru face, all he got was the 'you're so stupid' look.

"You think too much, Kaoru. Think, worry, and overanalyze that's all you ever do," he sat back and crossed his arms in pseudo seriousness. "Obviously I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you or you'll go and do something stupid like shoving me on a date with another girl. Seriously, what does go through you're head?" Hikaru started his best Kaoru voice, "'Onii-chan, I'm sending you out into the world, please think well of me and live a good life!'" A swiftly coloring Kaoru smacked the older twin soundly upside the head.

"No, I don't think that! Plus I'd never call you 'onii-chan.'" Despite the thump on the head, Hikaru was more than pleased with himself when he saw his twin's flushed face. Being the devil that he was he decided to milk the situation for all it was worth.

Leaning over his brother he whispered seductively into his ear, "Would you call me onii-chan if I..." (**A/N:** Fill in your own blank children. XD) Hikaru didn't think it was possible, but his brother blushed even brighter. Even with the 'brotherly love' act in the host club Kaoru could help but redden when his brother acted this way.

"B-baka Hikaru! Cut it out! We're not at school right now."

"So?" Kaoru would have probably hit his twin again (and much harder) at this point if his twin had not suddenly switched back to being dead serious. Kaoru was quickly becoming confused with the swift changes in mood. Just then Hikaru bent forward a little more and kissed Kaoru's glowing face tenderly. "It's not always an act you know," he said quietly.

Kaoru became indignant and sputtered, "I know th—," but he was cut off unexpectedly by his brother, who decided at that moment to kiss him full in the face. The younger twin knew his brother had always been good at shutting him up but this was definitely something new. Not that Kaoru was complaining.

After a moment Hikaru pulled away and stared into his twin's face waiting for a reaction. Kaoru, still quite red, only gaped and tried to regain coherent thought.

Seeing no disgust, Hikaru smirked, "Now anytime I feel you're thinking too much I'm going to kiss you like that, even if we're in front of the whole bloody school. Kaoru? Kaoru are you listening to me!"

"Kiss me."

"N-nani? I just did!" Hikaru sputtered.

Kaoru smiled, "Kiss me again."

Not waiting for his brother to move, Kaoru pulled his brother down for a second, slower, more meaningful kiss. This time they pulled away only because they needed to breath. Kaoru was still smiling and Hikaru was positively glowing.

"Feeling better now? Are we convinced all your little 'Kaoru doesn't need me' thoughts are completely ridiculous?"

"I don't know," Hikaru smirked, "I think I might need you to—"

Needless to say, by the end of the evening, both boys were thoroughly convinced.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Comment if you are so moved to do so. (My pathetic attempt at literary eloquence...) Con crit greatly appreciated! 


End file.
